Vengeance
by irrevocablybroken
Summary: He would not succumb to this darkness. He would rise again. And he would have his vengeance. -post RotG


"Looks like it's your fear they smell," Jack announced, a victorious smirk playing on his lips.

Realization dawned on Pitch's face when he saw the confident expressions of his opponents. Before he had a chance to say or do anything, the Nightmares standing atop the cliffs charged, without a doubt heading for him.

Not wasting another second, Pitch spun around and began running, desperately trying to avoid the fate he'd so frequently inflicted on his enemies.

He knew they would catch him. It was inevitable. After all, he was the one that trained them to do so.

He saw the beasts surrounding him, engulfing him in tentacles of darkness and dragging him towards the hole in the ground. Panic began to set in, and Pitch desperately clawed at the ground in a futile attempt at escaping the Nightmares' clutches. The ground slipped from beneath his fingers and he felt himself falling, the glow of light from the outside world growing dimmer and dimmer as he plunged into the confines of his realm. The light disappeared completely and when Pitch hit the ground, everything went black.

He had no idea how much time had passed since he fell. It could have been hours or even days. Pitch grimaced as he sat up, his side bruised from the impact. He glanced around him, taking in the massive maze of tunnels he had once been so familiar with. But now, the corridors seemed darker. He winced as he stood up, holding on to the cold, stone wall for support. He swayed as his vision swam and he tightened his grasp on the wall. He was weak. And growing weaker with every second. All because of those fools. The very thought of the Guardians sparked an unreasonable fury within him. With newly found determination, he pushed himself off the wall and staggered across the hall to the brass globe, which now shone brightly with millions of restored lights.

"_I do believe in you,"_ the child had said, "_I'm just not afraid of you."_

Pitch stared at the glimmering lights. Was everything like this now? All those lights dotting the globe, all those children around the world, not afraid anymore?

Fear was power.

And without it, Pitch was helpless.

That was something new. A dreaded feeling of hopelessness sunk in, and he understood what Jack had said. He _was_ afraid. How could he not be? Pitch knew what happened when power was lost. He himself caused it to happen to the Guardians not too long ago. A new wave of fear came over him as he remembered what had happened to the Bunny when Easter was destroyed. What would happen to him? What would he be reduced to?

"_The King of Nightmares, afraid?"_

Pitch whirled around, trying to locate the source of the voice. The hall was empty. He was alone.

"_So weak."_

Dark shadows danced on the walls, creeping through the tunnels and inching towards him. Pitch's breathing quickened as he backed away from the shadows approaching him. He froze when a black figure began emerging from the smoke.

"_No wonder they defeated you."_

The creature crept towards Pitch, who kept retreating until his back hit the globe and blocked any further movements. The shadows swirled closer.

"_They killed fear."_

Pitch's eyes widened.

"No!" he shouted, "you can't kill fear! Just shut up. Shut up!"

When he looked back up, everything was gone. The figure, the smoke, the shadows, all vanished. He'd imagined all of it. His own fear was beginning to eat him alive, driving him further into insanity.

_NO_. He wouldn't have this. He was the King of Nightmares. He was the Boogeyman, the monster that scared children at night. He controlled fear. Fear didn't control him. Nothing and no one controlled him.

He would not succumb to this darkness.

He would rise again.

And he would have his vengeance.

_**A/N:**__ PLEASE READ: As you may have already noticed, this is a one-shot. This story is over and will not have any more chapters. However, I won't say I'm done with Pitch. The character is amazing and his backstory tragic, so it's a perfect combination for my fanfiction. In my eyes, Pitch will undoubtedly rise again, so I might write other fics. Please R&R _


End file.
